Maria João!
by hentaiprize
Summary: Menina machona também tem sentimentos... Temari X Shikamaru talvez tenha hentai nada certo
1. Chapter 1

Maria João!

*Antes de começar a história, gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos.

Como estava na sinopse, é uma história romântica e com um leve Hentai. Na verdade nem eu mesma tenho certeza se colocarei Hentai. Os personagens também não serão tão verdadeiros como no anime/manga. É uma história away xD! Sinceramente ainda não conheço os termos apropriados do mundo fanfic então me perdoem...

Uma coisa importante a esclarecer... É que sou totalmente contra a pedofilia. A história começa com todo mundo pirralhinho, mas logo crescerão. Pelo amor de Deus! Não me entendam mal!

Bem... Acho que não tenho muito a dizer... Espero que curtam a fic =)

Com vocês...

Maria João! *

Era mais uma linda manhã de sábado naquele pequeno bairro de classe média. Poucas pessoas estavam acordadas. Era um verão ardente. Dava moleza até para pensar.

-Que droga... – o garotinho de apenas sete anos olhava entediado pela janela.

Acabara de acordar assustado. Barulho de caminhões não lhe deixavam dormir. Emburrado, levantou-se e resolveu tomar um pouco de leite quente. Apesar da pouca idade, estava muito espertinho.

-NARA SHIKAMARU!

O pequenino olhou assustado para mãe.

-Mais o que é que você está pensando? Você pode se queimar!

-Ahh Oka-San... Eu só ia..

-Sem desculpas! Você é uma criança! Eu sabia que você faria isso!

-Mamãe mais eu já sei fazer e..

-Sem mas! Chega sente-se ai!

O pequenino foi vencido. Para sua pouca idade pode-se dizer que ele era um gênio. Tocava cinco instrumentos e dificilmente alguém lhe ganhava em algum jogo. Qualquer jogo! A mãe já sabia o pequeno Einstein que tinha em casa e todo cuidado era pouco. Em contrapartida, Shikamaru estava muito desgostoso. Era muito preguiçoso, mas enquanto não matasse aquele desejo curioso de algum dia, pelo menos um dia em sua vida poder esquentar o próprio leite, ele não iria sossegar.

-Pronto... – a mãe sorriu carinhosa

Shikamaru pegou a canequinha insatisfeito.

-Mais que menino mal criado! Aonde foi que eu errei?! Vem! Vamos para sala! Não quero você perto deste fogão!

Shikamaru seguiu a mãe resmungando. Ela soltou uma risada gostosa.

-Deste jeito você vai ficar mais velho do que eu...

Ele fez uma careta e resolveu sentar na varanda. Tomou um baita susto quando notou muito "fuziê" na casa ao lado.

-Alguém deve estar se mudando... – concluiu

-Shikamaru! Shikamaru!

Um jovem loirinho gritava sem parar seu nome.

-Que saco... Naruto... "Quí" é?

-Ehh ehh! Que desanimo Shikamaru-Chan! Vamos jogar bola! Sasuke e Kiba estão lá no campinho e...

-Não quero! Estou cansado...

-Ara Shikamaru-Chan! Vamos lá só um pouquinho, dattebayoo!

-Naruto...

Shikamaru não consegue terminar a frase. Sentia que um olhar lhe fuzilava por trás. Virou a cabeça devagar, temendo que fosse sua mãe reclamando de mais alguma coisa.

-Shikamaru-Chan..? O que hou... – Naruto não termina

-Quem é ela? – ele pergunta tentando abafar umas risadinhas debochadas

-Quem?

No mesmo instante que pergunta, Naruto não consegue controlar risadas escrachadas.

-Xiuuuu Naruto! Você ta louco?

-Louco? HAHAHAHA ahhhhhhhhhh!

Naruto sentiu um soco lhe golpear. Riu tanto que nem percebeu a repentina(e agressiva) aproximação da garota.

-Vou falar tudo para o meu avô!

-Vá se ferrar! – rosnou a garotinha observando satisfeita o garoto correr aos berros

Shikamaru ficou incrédulo.

-Eu... Eu...

-É melhor você ficar longe daqui seu testudo!

-Testudo..?

-É! Não quero ver vocês dois por aqui! Nunca mais!

-Quem você pensa que é... sua.. sua...

Shikamaru olhava atônito para a garotinha a sua frente. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, mas era estranha... Muito estranha. Usava umas roupas esquisitas. Muito coloridas, mas estranhamente masculinas. Os cabelos castanhos claros, presos num penteado que ele pensou ter visto apenas em filmes de terror.

-Olha lá o que você vai dizer da minha irmã seu pentelho!

Um garoto mais velho que aparentava ter uns dez anos apareceu logo atrás. Usava roupas pretas e tinha a cara muito maquiada. Parecia um rebelde sem causa. Logo atrás apareceu um garotinho que parecia ter no máximo uns três anos de idade. Chupava o dedo meio despreocupado, mas ao notar Shikamaru sua expressão mudou radicalmente.

-Eu.. Eu...

-Kurokuro! Ele disse que eu sou feia! – a jovem chorava falsamente

-Como é que é? – "Kurokuro" perguntou

-Eu.. Eu não disse nada... – Shikamaru começava a recuar

-Olha aqui pirralho! Vai embora se quiser salvar sua vida!

-Nhaamm Xai! Xai! Feiii! Bissuu!! – exclamava o pequenino ruivo

Shikamaru fixou seus olhos mais uma vez na mentirosa. Ela tentava abafar risadinhas atrás do irmão completamente satisfeita. "Você me paga! Seu brócolis azedo!" pensou.

-Está esperando o que? Uma tatuagem da minha mão na sua cara?

Shikamaru nem disse mais nada. Entrou em casa as pressas muito assustado.

-O que houve Shika-Kun?

-Oka-San... Eu..

A mãe ficou ansiosa. Ela sabia que Shikamaru ODIAVA ser chamado de "Shika-Kun" e naquele momento ele não havia soltado um "ai" se quer.

-O que houve meu filho? Você está gelado!

-Nada! – ele olhava nervoso para os lados – Só lembrei que tenho tarefa para fazer

O sorriso carinhoso da mãe se desfez para dar lugar a uma bronca.

-Oras! O que está esperando então? Vá fazer a lição! E só saia do seu quarto quando terminar!

Shikamaru nem respondeu. Sorriu satisfeito subindo as escadas. Havia conseguido dobrar a mãe. Ele queria mesmo era ficar sozinho. Precisava pensar num plano para fazer aquele "brócolis azedo" saber que ela não estava brincando com qualquer um. E sim com o estrategista Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Este capítulo confesso que ficou bem pequenino. Mas os próximos vão ser maiores eu acho. Isto é... Se tiver alguém lendo xD Por favorrrrrrrrrrrr... Reviews Reviewssssssssss please xD


	2. C O M U N I C A D O!

Bem pessoal,

Gostaria de comunicar que devido algumas circunstancia, não sei exatamente quando devo voltar a postar. Eu estou com muitos problemas e completamente sem cabeça...

Já tentei muitas vezes, mas não está dando certo.

Acho que na verdade não vou conseguir escrever durante um bom tempo.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam minhas fics!

Obrigada de coração e desculpem... Desculpem mesmo!

Até algum dia eu acho...


End file.
